One More Chance
by chea 'sansanurui
Summary: /SasuNaru/Dia ingin waktu di putar kembali. Dia ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Dia akan menukar apapun yg dia miliki agar di beri kesempatan kedua/"Aku memang tidak pernah mencintaimu. Jangan harap/'Aku ingin Sasuke selalu di sampingku'/Bad summary


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight SasuSaku**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi/BL, Death chara, Lemon gagal, Gaje, ancur, ooc, typo bertebaran dll**

Don't like Don't Read

One More Chance

By

Chea

Enjoy it

.

.

Naruto p.o.v

Hidupku sudah berubah sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dimulai dari Suamiku, Sasuke Uchiha, bersikap dingin padaku. Kami sudah menikah selama 3 tahun. Ya, kami memang sesama pria, memang kenapa, asal kami saling mencintai itu sudah cukup. Awalnya, memang seperti itu, tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai berubah. Dia jarang pulang ke rumah, sering pulang larut malam, jarang makan bersama denganku seperti dulu dan sekarang dia sering memarahi dan memukulku. Yang aku lakukan hanya bisa diam dan menangis, aku tidak mampu membalas, karena aku mencintainya. Cinta yang membuatku bertahan selama ini. Cinta yang semakin lama semakin membuatku menderita.

"Apa-apaan ini, Naruto?"Sasuke membanting sendok dan garpunya ke atas piring, membuatku yang berada di depannya berjengit kaget. Dia mulai menatapku tajam.

"Ini yang kau sebut sebagai makanan?makanan sampah seperti ini hanya pantas di makan binatang"Teriaknya emosi. Dia menggebrak meja marah. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, menahan air mata agar tidak keluar.

"Lama-lama aku muak denganmu, Naruto"ucapnya dingin. Dia mulai berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sa-sasuke, kau mau kemana?"kataku bergetar. Tidak, jangan menangis Naruto, kau kuat. Aku mulai mengikuti suamiku, dia masuk kemudian keluar dari kamar kami dengan berpakaian rapi. Dia berjalan melewatiku seolah-olah aku benda mati. Aku menggenggam tangan kanannya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku mau cari makan di luar"Ucapnya dingin diiringi tatapan tajam terarah padaku. Aku yang di tatap seperti itu mulai takut.

"Kau baru pulang dari kantor, Sasuke. Biar aku yang mencari makanan untukmu"balasku pelan. Dia mulai menghentakkan tangannya membuat genggaman tanganku terlepas. Hal itu membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau renungi kesalahanmu sendiri, Naruto. Belajarlah jadi **istri **yang baik dan pantas"kata Sasuke datar. Aku menggenggam erat ujung bajuku. Ucapan Sasuke membuat perasaanku sakit. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha keras, aku mulai belajar memasak, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tapi apa balasannya, sekarang dia tidak pernah menghargai usahaku. Dulu dia selalu mendukung apa yang aku lakukan tapi sekarang, Dia seperti tidak menganggapku.

"Kenapa kau berubah, Teme?kau bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal"dia mulai tertawa sinis menanggapiku.

"Kenapa katamu?karena aku menyesal menikah denganmu, Naruto. Aku sungguh bodoh mau menerima kau sebagai pasanganku"

**Dhegg**

Jadi selama ini dia tidak pernah mencintaiku? Apa dia terpaksa menikah denganku? Perih, sesak, dadaku sakit mendengar perkataannya. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku siap untuk jatuh.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"air mata secara perlahan jatuh dari mataku. Aku memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mencintaimu. Jangan harap"Dia menatapku sinis. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini bohong kan?tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak mencintaiku. Dulu dia pernah berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku dan selalu mencintaiku.

"Apa kau berubah karena wanita itu Sasuke?Apa dia lebih baik daripada aku?"teriakku marah. Aku tahu dia selama ini berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Wanita yang merusak rumah tanggaku. Sudah cukup aku berdiam diri, sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan suamiku pergi dengan wanita jalang itu lagi.

"Sakura seratus lebih baik daripada kau. Bagiku, kau hanya pengganggu"aku menatap nanar Sasuke. Inikah? Inikah sosok yang selama ini aku cintai? Yang dengan teganya mengatakan ha seperti itu padaku. Aku mulai mencengkeram erat dadaku. Sesak.

"Aku muak melihat air matamu. Jangan halangi aku, aku mau pergi"Dia mulai melangkah pergi, aku menghadang jalannya. Tangisanku semakin terdengar, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir di pipiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Karena aku tahu, dia pasti akan menemui wanita itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan.

"Minggir bodoh"

"Tidak"

"Minggir kataku"

"Tidak"

**Braakk**

Dia mendorongku hingga punggungku menabrak lemari di sampingku. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di sekitar punggungku. Rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan di hatiku. Rasa sakit yang lebih terasa menyakitkan.

"SASUKE"teriakku. Dia mengacuhkanku, dia berjalan sampai pintu depan kemudian menutup pintu dengan keras. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Ya tuhan, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?aku mulai merosot ke lantai dan memeluk kedua lututku erat. Kenapa hidupku seperti ini?

End Naruto p.o.v

.

.

Di sebuah diskotik yang berada di pinggir kota, terlihat seorang pria sedang duduk dengan seorang wanita di sebuah kursi dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Meja yang berada di depannya terdapat botol-botol minuman keras yang sudah kosong. Meski mabuk berat, pria itu tetap bercumbu dengan wanita berambut pink yang besama dengannya tersebut. Suara dentuman musik, tidak mengusik kegiatan mereka yang semakin lama semakin panas. Tidak ada yang peduli, karena tempat itu bebas. Banyak pasangan seperti mereka di tempat itu.

"Engghh... Su-sudah Sasuke"wanita berambut pink itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan lawannya. Tapi, ternyata sang pelaku tidak juga berhenti. Dia malah semakin agresif mencium wanita yang berada di depannya, tidak lupa tangan pria itu yang mulai menggerayangi paha wanita tersebut yang terekspos bebas. Pakaian ketat dan minim yang di pakainya malah membuat segalanya mudah.

"Chu-kup"wanita tersebut mendorong pria di hadapannya pelan. Membuat kegiatan mereka berhenti.

"Kau mabuk Sasuke. Ayo pulang"dengan paksaan, wanita pink itu mengajak pria yang di panggil Sasuke, keluar dari diskotik tersebut. Dengan berjalan terhuyung-huyung, pria itu terus mengoceh tak tentu arah.

"Naruto... naruto"panggil Sasuke pelan, tanpa sadar. Wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya, merasa kesal.

'Kenapa harus menyebut nama itu'batinnya marah. Setelah sampai di mobil Sasuke, mereka langsung masuk dengan si wanita yang berada di belakang kemudi. Sasuke yang masih belum sadar, terus menggumam, membuatnya tambah marah. Mobil itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan parkiran, membelah malam yang sunyi.

...

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"panik Naruto. Ketika dia membuka pintu, terlihat Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan mabuk bersama seorang wanita yang dia kenal.

"Dia mabuk. Cepat bawa dia. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dengannya"ucap wanita itu malas. Naruto memapah Sasuke dan membawanya memasuki rumah. Setelah membaringkannya di sofa, dia melangkah kembali ke arah pintu dan menatap wanita itu sengit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke, Sakura?"tanya Naruto tajam.

"Apa urusanmu?kau tidak berhak tahu"balas Sakura santai. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Aku suaminya. Aku berhak tahu"teriak Naruto marah.

"Hahahaha ...benarkah?jangan macam-macam Naruto. Sasuke tidak mencintaimu. Dia mencintaiku"balas Sakura. Dengan santai, Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung. Setelah wanita pink itu pergi, Dengan pandangan sendu, Naruto menutup pintu. Dengan perlahan, Naruto memapah Sasuke menuju kamar mereka dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia melepas sepatu, kaos kaki, dan mengganti pakaian Sasuke dengan yang baru. Setelah selesai, Naruto membaringkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan menatapnya sedih. Dia mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke yang sudah terlelap. Senyum tulus tapi miris merekah di bibirnya.

"Sasuke, aishiteru"bisiknya lirih.

.

.

Sinar mentari menerobos melalui celah-celah gorden di sebuah kamar yang berukuran lumayan luas. Sosok yang berada di atas kasur, mulai mengeliat tidak nyaman karena sinar tersebut. Dengan perlahan, dia mulai membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan mata Safire yang begitu indah. Tangannya menggerayangi tempat kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan sosok yang di carinya. Dia mulai bangun kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Selalu seperti ini, saat dia bagun pagi, sosok Sasuke tidak pernah ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi, ucapan-ucapan sayang, atau pelukan hangat sosok yang di cintainya. Dia merasa kesepian sekarang. Yang di dapat hanya sebuah kekosongan dan kesunyian.

"Sa su ke"lirihnya. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Terus memanggil sosok Sasuke berharap dia datang dan memberinya kehangatan. Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong. Sasuke sekarang bukan Sasuke yang dulu dia kenal. Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya terpuruk seperti ini, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, dia tidak boleh bersedih. Walaupun Sasuke tidak memberinya kado, alih-alih hadiah, ucapan selamat ulang tahunpun belum tentu ia dapatkan. Tidak apa walau Sasuke melupakan ulang tahunnya, asalkan Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya itu sudah cukup. Hari ini, dia akan memasak spesial untuk suaminya tercinta. Dia juga akan datang ke kantor Sasuke untuk mengantarkan makanan buatannya. Semoga dengan ini, perlakuan kasar Sasuke padanya akan berkurang. Semoga. Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke toko membeli bahan makanan untuk di olah.

Sasuke p.o.v

Kacau. Itulah hal yang aku rasakan saat ini. Berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di atas mejaku tidak aku pedulikan sama sekali. Pikiranku berkecamuk, ini semua terjadi karena sosok itu, Naruto. Aku menghela nafas.

"Sasuke"panggil suara manja. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana berdiri Sakura dengan tampang sumringah. Dengan perlahan, dia mendekatiku dan tanpa persetujuan duduk di pangkuanku.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Sakura?"tanyaku. dia hanya tersenyum manis menanggapiku. Tangannya menggerayangi kancing bajuku dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aku rindu padamu"bisiknya di telingaku mesra. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku kemudian mencium bibirku dengan ganas. Aku yang mulai terhanyut dengan perlakuannya mulai memperdalam ciuman kami. Tangannya membuka kancing bajuku satu persatu, hingga dadaku terekspos. Aku juga tak mau kalah, aku mulai memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnnya bertarung. Lidah kami saling bertautan. Tanganku menelusup ke dalam pakaian yang di kenakannya. Naik ke atas hingga aku menemukan dua buah gunung kembar yang tidak tertupi pelindung. Ternyata dia tidak memakai apa-apa selain baju luar yang di kenakannya. Itu membuatku menyeringai.

"Engghh..."erangnya ketika aku berpindah menciumi lehernya. Aku mulai melepas baju yang di kenakannya kemudian meremas-remas payudara yang ukurannya cukup besar. Dia hanya mendesah-desah dan menjambak rambut hitamku membuatnya berantakan. Ciumanku turun ke dadanya, mengecup payudaranya dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Engghhh... errghh "Dia mengerang nikmat. Membuatku sesuatu yang berada di dalam celanaku mulai menegang. Sakura melepas sabuk yang aku gunakan kemudian membuka resleting celanaku. Dia mengeluarkan penis ku yang sudah menegang tersebut dan mengocoknya pelan. Membuatku melenguh. Aku juga mulai menaikkan rok mininya sampai pinggul kemudian mengusap-usap bibir vaginanya.

"Engg...emhh Sashukhe... terus" racaunya ketika aku memasukkan jariku ke dalam belahan vaginanya dan bergerak in out dengan tempo sedang.

"Ukhh..."kocokannya pada penisku membuatku gila. Dengan masih melakukan kegiatan kami, aku mengendongnya dan membawanya ke sofa panjang yang tidak jauh dari kursiku. Aku menindih tubuhnya dan melumat habis bibirnya.

"Akhh..."erangnya klimaks. Jariku yang berada di vaginanya banjir karena cairannya. Tapi, aku masih melakukan gerakan in out agar ia terangsang kembali.

"Sa shu khe... masukkan... cepat"racaunya. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mengarahkan penisku yang berada di genggamannya ke dalam lubang vaginanya yang basah. Sekali hentak, dia mendorong pinggulnya sehingga penisku masuk seutuhnya ke dalam vaginanya. Rasanya nikmat. Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku dengan pelan.

"Akhhh... terr-terruuss...ouhh ohh..lebih chepat"erangnya. Aku meremas payudaranya pelan dan menciumi bibirnya yang mulai membengkak. Aku percepat gerakan in outku,ia juga mengimbangi gerakanku dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Shhh ahh ahh ... engghh"rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Sebentar lagi, aku akan klimaks.

"Sa su khe... aku mau keluarrr"ucap Sakura. Dia merintih-rintih dan berteriak nikmat.

"Sedikit lagihh... ahhh"

"Sasuke..."teriaknya. kami berdua klimaks bersamaan. Tubuhku mengejang, Cairan spermaku menyembur ke dalam rahimnya. Hangat... aku ambruk di atas tubuhnya tanpa melepas barang kebanggaanku.

**Brakk**

"Ti-tidak mungkin"aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mataku terbelalak. Di sana, berdiri Naruto dengan air mata yang deras membanjiri pipinya. Aku melihat ke bawah kakinya, terdapat kotak yang berserakan. Dia menatapku syok dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Na-Naru"panggilku. Mendengar suaraku, dengan cepat dia berbalik pergi.

"NARUTO"teriakku. Aku menyingkir dari atas tubuh sakura kemudian dengan kilat memakai pakaian dan mengejarnya.

End Sasuke p.o.v

"ck pengganggu..."ucap Sakura. Dia memakai baju dan membenarkan roknya. Setelah di rasa rapi, dia mengambil tas kemudian ke luar ruangan dengan senyum jahat tertempel di wajahnya.

...

"Tunggu, Naruto"teriak Sasuke. Dia semakin cepat mengejar Naruto yang berlari di depannya. Di wajahnya melekat ekspresi panik yang jarang di keluarkannya. Setelah cukup dekat, Sasuke menggenggam tangan berkulitan tersebut erat, membuat sang empunya berhenti berlari tapi tidak sekalipun membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku, Sasuke? Pergilah. Temui wanita itu"suara Naruto bergetar lirih. Hatinya hancur sudah tak bersisa, tidak ada yang perlu di pertahankan lagi sekarang.

"Na-naru, dengarkan penjelasanku..."

"Kau mau menjelaskan apa? Kalau kau berselingkuh di belakangku? Aku tahu semuanya Sasuke, tidak perlu di jelaskan"Naruto membalikkan badannya sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di depannya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mampu menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Tapi, aku..."

"Sudah cukup Sasuke, jangan bicara apa-apa lagi. Aku sadar, dari awal memang aku tidak pantas berada di sampingmu. Aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu kan?"Naruto tersenyum pahit. Ia mencoba untuk tegar, tapi tidak bisa. Rasa sakit ini lebih besar dari apa yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Untuk itu, dia akan menyerah.

"Jangan khawatir, secepatnya kita akan bercerai. Setelah itu, kau bebas tanpa terikat denganku lagi"ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang sosok di depannya syok. Apa bercerai? Sasuke mencari kebenaran di dalam bola mata biru tersebut, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya kosong. Tiba-tiba hatinya perih, kenapa?kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Naruto? Rasanya seperti di himpit beratus-ratus batu. Sesak. Tidak rela, Dia tidak ingin bercerai, tidak akan pernah.

"Apa maksudmu?"Sasuke menatap nanar Naruto. Sedangkan yang di pandang tersenyum miris. Air mata jatuh kembali, mengalir di pipinya.

"Itu yang terbaik"balas Naruto pelan. Dia mengusap air matanya kemudian berbalik hendak pergi.

"Naruto"panggilan Sasuke tidak membuatnya berhenti ataupun berbalik. Dia tetap berjalan menjauh, membawa hatinya yang telah remuk berkeping-keping tanpa bisa di rekatkan kembali. Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke jatuh berlutut. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Dia menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, pergi, seakan tidak akan menoleh lagi. Ini semua salahnya. Benar, semua yang telah terjadi adalah kesalahannya, kecerobohannya, kebodohannya. Dengan gontai dia melangkah kembali menuju kantornya yang tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut. Sepanjang jalan, dia hanya mampu tertunduk. Miris, itulah keadaanya sekarang. Ketika dia akan memasuki kantornya, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat perasaannya emosi, marah, geram. Di seberang jalan, dia melihat Sakura sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain. Dia mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan cepat dia menghampiri dua orang tersebut. Setelah sampai, tanpa segan-segan, dia memukul pria berambut hitam tersebut dengan keras. Sakura yang melihat itu, langsung terbelalak.

"Sasuke"teriaknya histeris. Sang pelaku menatap tajam nan menusuk ke arah wanita tersebut.

"Cihh... dasar wanita jalang. Menyesal aku mengenalmu"ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sa-sasuke, dengarkan penjelasanku"mohon Sakura. Ia mulai takut kalau Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku. Jangan pernah kau tampakkan wajahmu di depanku"setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke meninggalkan ke dua orang tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Mengabaikan teriakan sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Persetan dengan wanita itu, dia sudah tak peduli lagi.

.

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu ruangannya, dia terpaku melihat kotak berserakan di depan pintu. Dia berjongkok dan membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya, dia melihat berbagai macam makanan kesukaannya, berada di kotak tersebut. Bahunya mulai bergetar, setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Kembali, rasa bersalah bergelayut di hatinya. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Apa yang selama ini dia lakukan? Kenapa dengan teganya ia menyakiti seseorang yang sebenarnya dia sayangi? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh menduakannya dengan wanita jalang itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dia mulai mencengkeram erat kepalanya. Benar, dia brengsek, bajingan atau apalah itu. Ia mengakuinya dan pantas mendapat julukan itu. Dia gelap mata, dulu. Dia tidak menyadari betapa sayangnya pemuda berambut pirang itu kepadanya. Betapa tulus pemuda itu mencintainya. Dia tidak pernah sadar, sekarang setelah terlambat, ia baru menyadari semuanya. Penyesalan datang menghantui hati dan pikirannya. Dia menyesal, sungguh.

"Arrggghhhhhh"raungnya. Dia ingin waktu di putar kembali. Dia ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Dia akan menukar apapun yang dia miliki agar di beri kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan untuk membuat sosok ceria itu tersenyum dan kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya. Tidak apa kalau semua yang di milikinya di ambil, asal jangan pemuda itu. Karena dia satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dari sekian banyak hal yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Naru, maaf..."lirihnya berulang kali. Dia mulai duduk dan merangkul kedua lututnya erat. Percuma, maaf sebanyak apapun belum tentu akan mengobati penderitaan pemuda itu. Kata maaf yang di ucapkannya, belum tentu mampu menghapus semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Dia ingin pemuda itu memaafkannya, dia akan melakukan apapun asal pemuda pirang itu mau memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali. Apapun untuk orang yang di kasihinya. Dia ingin satu kesempatan lagi...

"Naruto..."panggilnya lirih. Dengan gontai, dia mulai berdiri dan melangkah mendekati kursinya. Matanya menatap kalender yang ada di atas mejanya. Tanggal 10 oktober dengan tinta merah melingkari tanggal tersebut. Ia baru ingat, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun orang yang di sayanginya. Sunguh bodoh, dia bisa melupakan hari terpenting itu. Suami macam apa dia? Hari spesial pasangannya sendiri bisa dilupakan. Yang paling terburuk, dia memberikan hadiah yang menyakitkan sebagai kado untuknya. Seharusnya dia memberikan hal yang istimewa, bukan hal yang malah melukai hati pemuda pirang tersebut. Hari ini dia bertekat, dia akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial bagi belahan jiwanya, sebuah kejutan yang di harapkan mampu mengurangi kesalahannya. Dengan tenang, Sasuke memakai jas yang di sampirkan di kursinya, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan membiarkan kekacauan yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke arah pertokoan yang ada di pusat kota. Sejak tadi yang dilakukannya hanya berputar-putar di lingkungan tersebut. Ia bingung, kado apa yang akan dihadiahkan untuk Naruto. Matanya terus meneliti toko-toko yang di lewatinya, sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko perhiasan. Dengan cepat, dia memarkirkan mobil kemudian memasuki toko tersebut. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah banyak perhiasan dari berbagai jenis dan harga terpampang di sana.

"Selamat sore tuan, ada yang bisa di bantu?"tanya sebuah suara ramah. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Berlian seperti apa yang anda cari? Di sini ada banyak pilihan"tawar si penjaga toko. Sasuke masih melihat-melihat sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah kalung bertali warna hitam biasa dengan sebuah bandul berbentuk prisma berwarna shappire yang menawan. Warna yang mengingatkannya akan mata sang matahari. Sasuke menunjuk kalung tersebut.

"Ah pilihan bagus, tuan. Ini adalah benda langka. Seseorang menitipkannya padaku. Beliau berpesan, jika pada saat waktunya tiba, kalung ini akan mendapatkan pemilik yang sebenarnya"jelas sang penjaga panjang lebar. Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasa heran.

"Anda orang pertama yang menjatuhkan pilihan untuk memilih kalung tersebut. Mungkin anda adalah orang yang akan menjadi pemiliknya"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kalung ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun orang yang aku cintai"balas Sasuke datar.

"Eh benarkah?Dia orang yang beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti anda"respon si penjaga. Dengan cekatan, dia mengambil kalung tersebut dari kotak kemudian membungkusnya.

"Berapa harganya?"tanya Sasuke. Dia mengambil dompet yang berada di jasnya.

"Tidak perlu tuan. Ini sebuah amanat. Saya senang, akhirnya kalung ini akan ada pemiliknya"sang penjaga memberikan kotak yang berisi kalung tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih"ucap Sasuke tulus. Si penjaga mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke meninggalkan toko tersebut, kakinya menyusuri jalan pertokoan, hari yang akan beranjak malam membuat suasana tenang. Karena hanya ada sedikit orang berlalu lalang yang di temuinya. Dia memang suka ketenangan. Setelah berjalan agak jauh, dia memasuki sebuah toko kue dan memesan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang cocok untuk Dobenya. Setelah selesai, dia berjalan menuju parkiran, tempat mobilnya berada. Senyum kecil tak henti-hentinya dia tampilkan selama perjalanan menuju ke sana. Dia senang, tak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang akan di perlihatkan oleh Naruto ketika mendapat kejutan ini. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan mataharinya.

0ooo0oooo0ooooo0

Hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Petir dan kilat bergemuruh. Di malam yang terasa dingin tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut pirang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan pandangan kosong. Suara petir yang menggelegar tidak membuatnya takut atau bereaksi. Dia hanya diam seperti patung. Duduk termenung.

**Ctaarr**

Seolah baru menyadari, dia tersentak kaget. Tapi itu tidak betahan lama, secara tiba-tiba cairan bening meleleh di pipinya. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak berniat untuk mengusapnya. Baginya, lelehan air mata tersebut berharap mampu mengurangi rasa sesak di hatinya. Menghapus segala rasa perih yang dia rasakan. Tapi, tetap saja semua rasa itu tidak mau hilang, berkurang pun tidak. Malahan setiap detik, semakin terasa. Itu membuatnya menderita.

"Hiks... hiks..."dia mencengkeram erat dadanya. Sakit.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau lakukan semua itu padaku? Apa salahku?"isaknya parau. Apa salahnya hingga Sasuke berkhianat? Apa kekurangannya hingga Sasuke berpaling pada orang lain?

"Sakit Teme, kau tahu, rasanya perih di sini"lirihnya pilu. Dia semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Suara guntur di luar sana tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

"Kenapa walau kau menyakitiku, a-aku tetap mencintaimu, Sasuke?"lanjutnya pelan. Ya sebesar apapun Sasuke melukai, menyakitinya, dia tidak bisa membenci pria itu. Sebegitu besarkah rasa cinta Naruto pada Sasuke, hingga mampu mengalahkan rasa bencinya? Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 21.00. ia tahu, Sasuke tidak akan pulang malam ini. Walau ini hari ulang tahunnya sekalipun, dia masih ragu kalau Sasuke akan pulang. Miris. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untuk menyambut kedatangan pria tersebut. Tapi, sepertinya ia akan menelan kekecewaan untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Ting Tong**

Suara bel pintu mengagetkannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mengusap air matanya dan masih mengalir kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu depan hendak membuka pintu. Terkejut. Dia syok. Dia tidak percaya melihat Sasuke, suaminya berdiri di hadapannya dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Sa-sasuke"pangginya. Dia masih belum percaya kalau sosok di hadapannya adalah Suaminya.

"Ini aku Dobe. Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk? Di sini dingin"balas Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Naruto melebarkan daun pintu untuk membiarkan Sasuke masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, Naruto mengikuti Suaminya dari belakang yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Naruto menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Ganti baju dulu Teme. Wajahmu pucat, aku takut kau sakit"Imbaunya lembut denagn tatapan cemas. Dia mendekati Sasuke kemudian mengusap wajahnya guna menghilangkan tetesan air yang tadi berada di sana. Sasuke memandang Naruto sendu, dia menggenggam tangan pemuda tersebut yang masih berada di wajahnya. Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto ketika Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya.

"Tidak perlu, Naru. Oh ya, Aku bawa sesuatu untukmu"Sasuke membuka kotak yang berada di atas meja yang ternyata berisi kue ulang tahun. Naruto melebarkan matanya. Air mata jatuh perlahan di pelupuk matanya. Dia bahagia, sangat. Sasuke mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya. Jangan lupa make a wish"ucap Sasuke lembut. Naruto mengatupkan ke dua tangannya kemudian menutup mata.

'Aku ingin Sasuke selalu di sampingku'harapnya. Dia membuka mata lalu meniup lilin yang berangka 21 tersebut.

"Happy birthday Naruto"Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Dia mengusap rambut si pirang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Dia rindu pelukan ini. Sangat rindu. Terakhir dia mendapatkan kehangatan ini sekitar 1,5 tahun yan lalu, sebelum Sasuke berubah. Tapi sekarang dia mendapatkannya, kembali.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu tapi tutup matamu sebentar ya?"setelah melepas pelukan mereka, Naruto mengangguk menutup matanya.

"Sekarang, buka matamu"dia membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Lihat lehermu, Naru"Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, dia terkejut melihat kalung melilit di lehernya. Kalung berbandul prisma berwarna biru cerah seperti matanya. Dengan erat, dia memeluk suaminya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Tidak ini bukan tangis sedih, tapi tangis kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke"bisiknya.

"Maaf Naru, maaf... maaf atas segalanya"lirih Sasuke. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak ingin melepas sosok yang berada di dekapannya.

"Aku sangat menyesal, sungguh. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku sekarang. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanmu"lanjutnya parau.

"Ssstttt... sudah Sasuke, aku sudah memaafkanmu"balas Naruto lembut.

"Benarkah?"Sasuke melepas pelukan dan menatap Naruto. Tersirat harapan besar di kedua bola mata onyx nya. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Lega. Itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke sekarang. Beban berat seakan musnah tak bersisa. Dia mengusap pipi yang berwarna tan itu lembut.

"Apa kau bahagia, Naruto?"tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Aku sangat bahagia 'Suke, karena kau ada di sampingku. "balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menatap orang yang di kasihinya sendu.

"Teme, kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali"ujar Naruto khawatir. Sasuke hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Syukurlah. Tapi, aku berharap kau bisa bahagia tanpaku, Naru"

"Eh apa yang kau katakan?aku tidak dengar Teme"tanya Naruto bingung.

**Kring kring**

Suara telepon rumah mengganggu acara mereke berdua. Dengan menggerutu, Naruto beranjak hendak mengangkat benda bersuara tersebut yang berada di ruang tengah. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti karena Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Naruto...Aishiteru, terima kasih atas segalanya"Kata Sasuke lembut. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke entah mengapa dia merasa... takut? Ya dia takut Sasuke akan pergi, meninggalkannya.

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke. Kau kenapa Teme? Kau membuatku takut."balas Naruto. Dia tidak jadi melangkah menjauh, dia kembali duduk menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena memiliki kau di sampingku"Sasuke mencium bibir Sosok di hadapannya lembut penuh perasaan.

"Pergi, angkat telponnya"Naruto heran melihat tingkah Sasuke. Dengan perasaan berat, entah mengapa... Naruto beranjak menjauh menuju ruang tengah.

'Akhirnya, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang'

"**Moshi-moshi"**

"**Apa ini dengan Uchiha Naruto?"**

"**Ya benar. Ada apa ya? Ini siapa?"** Naruto mulai was-was. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang telepon.

"**Kami dari pihak kepolisian. Ingin mengabarkan bahwa kami menemukan mobil suami anda, Uchiha Sasuke bertabrakan dengan pembatas jalan di jalan distrik kota Konoha"**

**Dhegg**

"**Ti-tidak mungkin, i-ini kesalahan"** tangan Naruto mulai gemetar.

"**Maaf kan kami. Suami anda ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa ketika kami datang. Jenazahnya akan di bawa ke rumah sakit Konoha guna penyelidikan"**

**Ctarr**

"A-apa.. ti-tidak.. hiks hiks Sasuke"telepon yang di genggamannya perlahan meluncur dari genggamannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas, dia jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Ini sebuah lelucon kan? Ini kebohongan kan? Tidak mungkin Sasuke pergi, dia baru saja bersama dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke ada di ruang tamu sekarang. Menunggunya. Polisi itu pasti salah laporan. Dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih gemetar dan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir, dia menyeret ke dua kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Hening. Kosong. Hampa. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Sa-sasuke"panggilnya pelan. Hening.

"Teme"panggil Naruto sekali lagi. Sunyi. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Hal itu membuatnya ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai kebenarannya, tidak. Tidak. Ini mimpi. Ya, ini hanya mimpi buruk.

**Ctarr**

Suara petir menyambar di luar sana masih saja terdengar. Hujan tidak berhenti sama sekali. Suara gemuruh menandakan hujan semakin deras.

"SASUKE"teriak Naruto histeris. Dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan, dia memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Kosong. Tidak ada sosok yang di carinya. semuanya kosong. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, Naruto dengan tangan gemetar, membuka pintu kamarnya. Berharap Sasuke berada di sana dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sa-sasuke"dia mulai masuk dan memeriksa seluruh kamar. Hening. Matanya mulai memanas kembali. Tubuh ringkih itu merosot di lantai, bergetar hebat.

"Jangan bercanda lagi, Teme. Sekarang keluar, aku menyerah"ucapnya sendu. Dia mulai memeluk kedua lututnya erat. dingin. Di sini terasa dingin. Dia butuh kehangatan. dia butuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar 'Suke? Hiks... hiks... apa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"lanjutnya miris. Dunianya kosong sekarang. Dunianya hampa tanpa sosok pria yang dicintainya. Padahal, padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi mengapa dia mendapatkan hal yang paling menyakitkan seperti ini? Dia tidak menginginkan apapun, sungguh. Yang ia harapkan sekarang hanya sosok Sasuke seorang, dia tidak butuh orang lain.

"Kenapa Ya tuhan? Kenapa kau tidak mengabulkan harapanku. Hal yang aku inginkan di dunia ini hanya bersamanya, tidak ada yang lain. A-apa kau membenciku tuhan? Hiks... apa kau tidak sudi mengabulkan doa orang berdosa sepertiku?"miris. keadaanya begitu miris sekarang. Ia hanya terus menggumam memanggil sosok pria yang di cintainya. Tapi seberapa banyak pun dia melakukannya, sosok itu tidak akan kembali. Ia sudah pergi. Ia sudah tidak ada.

"SASUKE"teriaknya keras. Suaranya membelah malam yang dingin. Malam berhujan lebat dengan petir yang menyambar keras.

**Omake**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia berkendara, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Padahal tadi sore cuaca masih baik-baik saja. Senyum kecil tak pernah lolos dari bibirnya. Ia ingin sampai rumah dengan segera. Dia melirik kotak sedang yang berada di kursi sampingnya. Tidak sabar, dia ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Dobenya.

"Akh... hujannya deras sekali"rutuknya. Dia sedikit menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Dia takut terlambat sampai rumah. Hujan turun dengan deras membuat Jalan yang di laluinya licin. Sehingga membuatnya hati-hati agar tidak tergelincir. Karena pandangannya tidak terlalu fokus karena derasnya hujan, dia tidak menyadari kalau mobil di depannya berhenti mendadak. Dengan cepat, dia mengerem mobilnya mendadak, membuat ban depannya tergelincir. Dia kehilangan kontrol atas mobilnya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menabrak pembatas jalan dengan keras, meciptakan sebuah suara yang memekikkan telinga.

**Brakk**

'Naruto...'

**FIN**

Note : selesai juga fic ku... gomen, lemonnya SasuSaku bukan SasuNaru,,, maaf mengecewakan reader sekalian#bungkuk

He, ini lemon pertamaku, bagaimana menurut anda? Hot kah? #plakk. Nanti kalau sudah siap jiwa dan raga(?), aku akan buat lemon SasuNaru Yaoi deh... tapi aku mau semedi dulu di gunung kawi(?) #abaikan

Yosh... kasih review ya? Aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini... oke Review... review... review...review... \('0')/...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
